


small friend

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A mushroom fairy and her bird friend.





	small friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I thought the idea of a tiny mushroom fairy and her bird friend would be adorable so I drew something for you, sorry it's so late <3


End file.
